The Break Up
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Sequel to Advice from a Friend. Madoka and Ginga become Bf and Gf but then break up! Now Hikaru tries to cheer her up. What happens when we add Ryuuga? Rated T for small cursing.


**This is sort of like a sequel to Advice from a Friend. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka sat down on her bed. It's been a few weeks since she and Ginga had become boyfriend and girlfriend. After thinking about it good, she said yes.

Madoka sighed. She really liked Ginga. And so far, she liked it.

She walked out the Bey-Pit and walked to the park. There she sat down and opened her computer. She sees she had and email from Ginga.

It read:

_Meet me at the park. We need to talk_

Madoka felt like something bad was going to happen. She walked around the park and there sitting down by the fountain was Ginga sitting down. She ran to him. "Hi, what do you want to talk about?", she asks, sitting next to him. "Madoka, I know it's hard..but", he starts. Madoka tenses up. 'What does he want to tell me?', she thinks to herself. He looks at her, his brown eyes with a sad look. "I think we should break up", he says slowly. Madoka feels her heart break in a million pieces. But she stays calm, not showing tears. "Okay, I understand", she says her voice breaking. "Madoka", Ginga starts. "I have to go", Madoka says before she runs away from him. She kept running. Tears pouring down her face.

She ran into the Bey-Pit and ran to her room. She fell the floor, crying. "How could I be so stupid?", she asks herself.

She lays her in her bed and she cries herself to sleep.

_Later.._

Hikaru enters the Bey-Pit and is surprised to find no one here. She walks up to Madoka's room and knocks. "Madoka", she says as she opens the door, gently. She gasps as she sees Madoka.

Madoka was laid in bed. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Madoka, what happened?", her friend asks, worried. Madoka looks up and wipes the tears. "Ginga and I broke up", she says before crying again. Hikaru sits next to her and puts her arm around her. "Why cry for that guy? You're better than that. You're Madoka!", she says, standing up. She grabs Madoka and pulls her up.

"Now get dressed. We are going out", she says before leaving the room. After Madoka gets dressed, Hikaru drugged her to a party club.

As they entered, they were blinded by all the lights shining and lots of noise. "What are we doing here?", Madoka asked, still sniffling. "We came to party and you need to prove to yourself that you don't not need Ginga anymore!", she said.

Madoka nodded softly and followed her into the crowd.

After a few minutes of partying, Madoka sat down at one of the tables. She looked at her napkin and sniffled. She only let a few tears roll down her cheek.

Hikaru sits next to her and sighs. "You still sad", she shouts over the music. Madoka nods. Hikaru grabs her hand and they walk to the small register to order some drinks. Hikaru noticed the teen in front of her taking long.

"Hey, buddy! Move it!", she shouts and pushes him. He turns and both Hikaru and Madoka gasped.

Ryuuga was standing in front of them. He looked both angry and had a look that said,"Oh, God. Hikaru is going to kill me".

Hikaru grabbed Ryuuga and pulled him out of the club with Madoka following.

Outside, Hikaru shook her head.

"What are you doing here?", she asked. Ryuuga scoffed. "Me? I should be asking you that", he said. "Well mister. You have to answer me first because I'm your girlfriend", she argues. "I just", he stopped and looked at her. "What are you doing here?", Ryuuga asks, avoiding her question.

Hikaru sighs and points to Madoka. "I tried to lift her spirits up", she said. Ryuuga noticed her eyes a bit red. "What's wrong?", he asked. Ryuuga had always acted like a big brother for her.

"Are you crying?", he asks. Madoka turns away. Ryuuga pulls out a chainsaw out of nowhere and walks over to Madoka.

"Who's the bastard that made you cry?", he asked. Madoka broke out a sob and clung to Ryuuga's shoulders. He hugged her as he dropped the chainsaw. "Come on. Just tell me what happened", he said softly. Madoka let go of him and explained what everything.

At the end, Ryuuga clenched his fists. "I am so going to kill him", he said grabbing his chainsaw.

"Please don't kill him", Madoka said. "I wont kill him. I'll teach him a lesson", he said. He looked at Hikaru and handed her money. "Go buy movies and snacks so we can watch them. I'll meet you at the Bey-Pit", Ryuuga said as he kissed Hikaru. He waved bye and he left to look for Ginga.

_With Madoka and Hikaru_

"So do you think Ryuuga will kill him?", Hikaru asked. Madoka shook her head. "I don't yhink so. He's not that evil", she replied.

"Come on lets go", Hikaru called to her friend.

_With Ginga_

Ginga was walking around when he saw a person appear in front of him. The person had a mask and he was carrying a chain saw. Ginga screamed as the person turned it on. Ginga fainted and fell to the floor.

The person took off his mask and revealed it was Ryuuga.

He laughed and walked to the Bey-Pit to enjoy some movies.

**So…that was it…**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
